My second Dandy and Company FanFiction
by Hey-Dan
Summary: I know it's not exactly a crossover, but I did take the characters from this web comic the FanFiction is based on, and put them in different scenarios the comic doesn't have.


**A DANDY & COMPANY FAN-FIC**

**Intro**

Alright, since I don't really know what to make this here fan-fiction about. I'm just gonna wing it. But it has to be original, never heard of, and completely entertaining. Because anything less would almost immediately make who ever reading this put it away and forget about it. Moving rite along, this fictional of fictional stories is going to be about the characters in the web comic called "Dandy and Company". Mostly it's because I am a fan of such comic.

Too get started, I would have to think of something that Dandy would get himself into. Though up to this point, after following the comic, it's hard to say what hasn't been done before. Maybe I could make up a story that takes the characters out of their normal environment and put them in a someplace else where they can be themselves but still fit in. Like maybe an apartment building…

**The Actual Story**

It was a red scooter; the leather seat was in moderately shabby condition. By that, people normally notice more so than the rust on the paint as they pass by it parked in its spot. The scooter was sitting outside an old picturesque traditional diner which is at the moment nearly the end for the day shift employees. All of the contemporary customers' one after or so pay their bill, gather themselves up and exit out the door. The cook of the kitchen is busy getting ready to leave as the night shift employees take over. Sacks up the trash afterwards and dumps it outside in some of the garbage cans.

One of the waitresses just finished cleaning up a table is considering what she wants to once she gets home. Than hangs up her apron along with her hair net and says to her self, "finally". Her day was done but to play it safe she scans the diner for anything thing left on any of the tables she can help dispose of. The cook exits the kitchen and into the main part of the diner carrying his black motor bike helmet. His hair net, cooking gloves and apron were hung on a rack in the back. Valedictions were made upon them and the waitress leaves for her yellow and also somewhat rusty used beetle just parked outside.

The owner of this somewhat beat up car was Maryweather. She is about four feet tall, has sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and gold colored fur. So yes, she's like a dog, with a tail and a short snout, but also wears on a usual basis a small pair of bifocals and a sky blue T-shirt. (Yes I know she usually wears a sweater of such color, but you try running around all over an old picturesque traditional diner in that).

Now standing outside of the diner was the cook going to his scooter. Takes out his keys and black fanny-pack kept inside his black motor helmet, where in keeps his wallet. Than gets on the red scooter, starts the ignition with the keys in place and the fanny-pack on around his waist. Ongoing the road home always floods his mind of memories of things gone and present. The billiards hall where a game either with him self or with an occasional friend is had every Thursday night. A few buildings over is the food market where he gets his shopping done every Wednesday night. Though I'll be it a little difficult since how the compartment under the seat of his scooter wreaks something fierce. Turns out he forgot something in there once, never could remember what it was.

Next to the food store is some laundry mat, which used to be a T.V. store, before that, a furniture store. And before that, a drug store, before that, a chi therapy store, (which only really lasted one week). The place keeps getting converted so often that eventually it'll cave in on it's self. It shouldn't take too long with all those laundry machines in there shaking during each cycle.

The sun was setting even further for every inch the cook drove closer to home. There, just a few spaces away from the way in of the apartment building were an old yellow beetle. Seeing it is always a symbol of hope in his eyes as he saw that and its owner everyday. Each and every time he wonders just what he can do to make his friendship with that someone progress to a higher plane. But at the same time considers the possibilities of it all going wrong.

With the ignition now off, he wheels the scooter over to the stoop of the apartment building and pushes it up the side ramp. Pulls the doors open wide enough to get him and the scooter inside only to see something he wished he hadn't. There was an out of order sign sitting in front of the elevator. Grumbling incoherently, he wheels the scooter at the base of the rotten stairs. As you can imagine, lugging a scooter up that many flights of stairs to reach the fifth floor, to room 5B, has to be considered the exercise event of the year for anyone. (Now that is something that I would never ever want to do or put up with in that sort of predicament.)

The noise caught almost everyone's attention in the building except for only all but one chose to ignore it. Curious, the one who wanted to see what it was opened her door and noticed some one she had recognized half way up the stairs leading up to next floor. "Dandy what are you doing?" She inquired at the same time Dandy was thinking to him self about if anyone was going to look outside their door to see what's going on.

Now very tired and very frustrated, Dandy turns around while hanging on to the scooter and says, "**Elevator**, **busted**, **using**, **stairs**…" Maryweather just stood there gazing at Dandy because it almost looked like he was going to keel over on the spot. After a minute, Maryweather finally said something. "But I just took the elevator…" Dandy had to think about what she said for a minute and than it hit him. "Why that son of a…" Dandy continues up a little ways while petulantly muttering to him self, Maryweather calls out "Well good night." "Night." Dandy try's to say while struggling with the scooter.

Now on his floor, which is just one above Maryweathers, Dandy takes the keys he left in the ignition and looks for the one for his apartment. He unlocks the door and sits his scooter against the wall inside next to the entrance. Slips off his black fanny pack and tosses it onto a chair in the kitchen. "I know he did it…" Dandy thinks to him self. Getting him back is the idea now but getting something to eat was higher on the agenda at the moment.

The apartment had a crummy brown wall to wall carpet, baize colored walls laced with Star Wars posters, a bit torn since they're rearranged at least once a year. Everything in Dandy's home gets moved around on an annual basis to make it all seem less dull. And he has been doing so for the past few years. Because that's what living on your own is like. Just, plain, dull. Though there is the once a week night at the billiards hall, but more than that is needed.

A bubbling noise arose from the microwave and a sort of smell was floating in the air, one that stays with you longer than acceptable. The microwave announced it was done cooking the prepackaged meal inside it. Dandy was busy sitting down on the same chair he used to elevate him self high enough to access the freezer. At the moment the microwave went off, Dandy was reading some old magazine. He was looking at a page of it that was giving him an idea for sometime now. One that he has been trying to ignore but it just screams at him every time even notices the magazine. Why he doesn't just throw it away would have been like dumping a gold coin down the tubes.

"**Vacation**", is what it read. "**Travel to places you dream of by taking this airline.**" It continued. Leaving this town for a while is something Dandy had wanted to do but doesn't **want** to. Doing so would mean being away from Maryweather for a time that is too long for him. But where he would go is something that has yet to be conspired. The reason why it is such is because procrastination was on the table with the magazine as always.

Too tired to dwell on the magazine any further, Dandy tosses it to the side and takes his meal out of the microwave. Than sits him self down at the table underneath the dieing light of the kitchen. If he wanted to he could watch some T.V. from there but wouldn't bother. Nothing was ever really on, all except for "Animal Precinct", but nothing else was worth watching.

Now finished eating his macaroni and beef dish, Dandy heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth. All he could think of was getting some sleep and try's to stay awake while using his toothbrush. He was done for the night, nothing else to do but hit the hay and call it a nights rest. But he can't help thinking as well about his scooter ordeal earlier, except now was too late to do anything about it. Dandy than sets his alarm for 6 A.M. and plops down in his bed there by dozing off.

There was a cool breeze in the air; the sun is coming up in the distance. A thin layer of clouds covered most of the sky. Everything this early in the morning looked blue and seemed majestic in a since. The few people who have to get up this early are out in their cars, their bikes or just walking around corner to get to work. Which at the moment, Dandy was leaving the local coffee shop with a cup in hand. He had already been up for a while and is now 6:20 A.M. Just ten minutes till the Diner opens and the day really begins.

Working at the Diner was no big effort, most of the time he's just standing there watching food sizzle on the oven. It was Wednesday and tonight Dandy was going to make a note to buy some spray on deodorant. Spending so much time around grease can make yah smell rather funky. Nevertheless he keeps forgetting to get the deodorant every time he goes there.

The sun was setting once more on the days work and the night-shift employees of the Diner are in. Dandy is elsewhere taking out what is left of the garbage in the alley. Than comes back inside, grabs his motor bike helmet and leaves for his scooter. Ready and set to go, Dandy drives his scooter to the food store before heading home. And at the moment is completely unaware that an old yellow beetle is parked around the corner near the shop.

The store of which is moderately spacious and the variety is acceptable. Far be it for anyone to say but the employees at this establishment are a bit off. Some more than others, however there is one that stands out above all of them. By that believes him self to be very devious and very cunning in his own natural meticulous way. But, he doesn't really seem to show that he is evil of any sort. Most of the time anyone sees him he has a either a bored look in his eyes or just seems aggravated about something. You never know when in fact this someone is short, covered in orange fur, and wears a green bow tie. His name is Koko and is a cat you see, what's more like some or most cats in general, he does not like to be bothered.

Koko, who at the moment is working on filling the shelves in one of the aisles with various cereal boxes of sorts. Sometimes listens for the sound the doors make every time anyone enters or leaves. He is waiting for Dandy to show up, because he knows that he is going to try something to get back at him. Even though he figures that there isn't much that canine can do since they're in a store with cameras in the ceiling up above. It has now been a while since he's heard the noise the doors make and is getting more perturbed by the minute by all this.

"Dinnng donnng!" The exact noise which alerted Koko, thinking it might be him, he ducked out of sight and looked into the distance and it was Dandy who just entered. Watching his every move, Koko keeps an eye on the canine but at the same time is trying to remain unseen by him. Creeping over every sing solitary step, Koko tries to not make any noise while spying on him. "Err, excuse me sir, excuse me…" A voice cracked behind Koko. This startled Koko a bit and did a double take as he turned around toward the source of the voice. This had to be the most bizarre guy, Koko has ever seen. But all Koko really noticed was an old tooth brush stuck in the nimrods bushy red hair. "What do you want you waste of space?" Shouted Koko, which at that precise moment forgot what he was doing in the first place.

This would have caught Dandy's attention if it weren't for the fact the he had just noticed Maryweather in one of the food aisles. He nearly tripped on himself but a second later corrected his stance. Maryweather was busy picking out assorted soup cans meanwhile having her shopping basket sitting to her right side. Trying to think of something smooth to say within a split second before Maryweather notices him, Dandy blurts out the word, "Hello". "Oh hey Dandy." "Some day at work wasn't it?" She asks as she drops a can of tomato soup in her basket. Remembering in the past talking to Maryweather was really no big ordeal, Dandy calms down and concurs with her effortlessly.

Rite now on the other side of the store, Koko was standing there terribly annoyed and trying to block out the voice of the nimrod in front of him. Koko thinks to him self, "I knew I should have got a job as a construction worker, it really has to be much less nerve racking than this." Behind Koko a few feet away were Dandy and Maryweather chatting with each other as they make their way for one of the cashiers. "So Maryweather, for the heck of it, wanna go to the Billiard house tomorrow night?" Dandy asks. This left Maryweather a bit confused and had to consider it for less than a minute. "Well it sounds fun, though I never actually went there…" "Oh why not, certainly beats a night of sitting in front of the T.V. and eating soup." "Cool, see yah tomorrow."

Done paying for her groceries and ready to go, Maryweather bids Dandy good night and exits the store. As you can imagine in Dandy's mind he is jumping for joy but keeps calm. Now outside but still standing on the pressure pads that operate the sliding doors and holding his bag of foodstuffs in one arm. Dandy opens his fanny pack with the other and takes out an already prepared pea-shooter. "GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Screeched Koko, thus leaping up and at the annoying nimrod from earlier thereby making the guy stumble to his left thus knocking over almost all the tall wooden shelves full of food over one after another. Dandy was watching from outside having the laughter of a life time and than chose to leave the chaotic vista.

Standing to the side of the red motor scooter, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, Dandy sits the paper bag of groceries on the floor space in front of the seat. Finally steady with him self, he inhales and hold his breathe, unlocks the seat, pulls it back, quickly takes out an elastic black strap with a hook on each end and a second later closes the seat hard. No matter what he tries, the compartment underneath the seat still stinks as bad as it did the day he found that forgotten food item in there. He would leave the elastic strap tied to the outside of the scooter if weren't for the last one that was actually stolen. Shaking off the foul order, Dandy straps his paper bag to the seat with it still sitting on the floor space. "WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Howled Koko as he ran as fast as he could from the store with a crowd of customers he nearly smashed inside going after him. (By the way, just so you know Koko lives on the same floor as Dandy in the apartment, 5E.)

Now arriving at home, Dandy follows the same old routine of making his way to his apartment, only this time using the elevator. During the way up, Dandy just couldn't help getting a few more laughs out of his system. The results of the pea-shooter wasn't exactly what he was expecting but at the very least was hoping for. "Bing!" The elevator doors opened, Dandy stepped off and wheeled the scooter over to his place. You know routines in general can get pretty old and so repetitive it's something that anybody and everybody can't help doing anyway. Once in a while a change of pace comes to light, but hardly so much to be big enough. But this time, Dandy found something earlier this evening that made following the same old routine worth it. So another words, being crazy every once in a while is something that anybody can afford. Just as long you're not at the butt of it like how Koko **still** is at the moment.

It is now 6:10 in the A.M., waiting in the elevator that is on its way down was Dandy trying to wake up as fast as he can but remains a little groggy. "Bing!" The elevator doors opened, "**HIYA**, BIG **BRUDDER**!" A voice fractured Dandy's calmness from outside the opening doors.

About a year ago, this apartment building was brought under new management. The new landlords name was Mistake, yes, Mistake. He bought the building after doing some research on the whereabouts of his older brother and decided to for whatever peculiar reason to buy the place. All he had to do was figure out the stock market, took some money leftover from some "Cuteness Contest" he had won and made his investments. (You might be wondering why they would let someone his age buy an entire building. Well let me put this way. When you got money like that, who you think is going to ask questions, nobody, that's who.) Winning said contest wasn't all that hard for the little guy. He's basically still a puppy with the same fur color design as Dandy, where as being his little brother. Something that Dandy didn't even know he had till Mistake bought the building. And as you may have guessed it, wished he didn't have one to begin with.

"Hey, big brudder, what cha doin' layin' on the floor in dare?" Pulling himself off his back, Dandy gets up asks Mistake what in the world he his doing up this early with an agitated tone in his speak. "I hads to get up **real** early to see's yah big brudder…Oh and to watch my **fav**orite cartoon shows **too**." "I thought those were on Saturday mornings." "Yup, buts dare are some on Thursdays to see." Dandy was already at the exit, leaning against the doors while holding onto the handle bars from the front of the scooter. "Well I really need to go, Mistake, bye!" "**Oh**, member dis weekend yur rents are due!"

The door to Mistakes apartment opened and exiting into the main lobby was a small, metallic robot with little rubber toy wheels for each leg joint. And had what seemed to be a digital clock for eyes but with only two numbers as well as no little two dots in the middle. This was a creation that Mistake had built some time last year to keep himself busy during his free time. "**ARF!**" The robotic dog barked. "Mista Fuzzy! Yes I know I should be's inside but I wanted da see my big brudder before he left to do his chefy job at werk. Lets go, I have a hankerin for another bowl of sugah puffs, six justs isn't enough for me." "**ARF**!"

Motoring downward the roadway with the up most sentient attitude and somewhat negativity after that sharp awakening Mistake dealt him back there, Dandy hurryingly makes his way to the Diner. Just arriving, he slowly moves the scooter down just enough to park a little before the curb adjacent to the building. Every body else who works that had already arrived are getting things ready for today. Dandy moves into the kitchen part of the Diner and throws on his hairnet, cooking gloves, and apron…Boy can you imagine Dandy wearing all that…anyway, than he turns on the oven, the fryers, and the coffee makers.

Everything today so far was going as per usual, but not for a certain someone who was hiding in a garbage can almost all of last night. "Why that lowdown rotten son of a canine. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!" Koko grumbled as he paced around in circles on his firm carpet in his apartment. "I have to retaliate and it has to be **now**! Onward to revenge!"

"But first I need to get something out of my closet." Koko opens the door to his closet and takes out an undisclosed item kept inside a brown plastic shopping bag. Than grabs his green bicycle with a makeshift gyro design by which has two sets up peddles, one below and another up high enough for him to reach with his feat. Quickly Koko tosses the bag with the item inside into the brown basket hanging on the handle bars and wheels his bike inside the elevator. But not forgetting to lock his door too his apartment.

All of sudden the doors of the elevator started to close with his bicycle still inside. "NO!" Koko darted for the elevator but it was too late, promptly, he turned his sights on the sign above to check to see which way it was going. Koko tumbled downstairs leading to the next floor and than to the next floor, checking at each of them to see if it stopped. Finally it came to an end, at this instant; Koko is very exhausted but does **not** want to stop now. "Bing!" Standing in front the elevator doors was Mistake and Mista Fuzzy, waiting to get on. Now holding onto the railing at the base of the stairs trying to catch his breathe, Koko wearily walks on over. "Oh, hi Mista Koko, wut cha doin lookin all pooped?" "…Bicycle…" "Huh?" The elevator doors opened, Koko just calmly gathered himself up, took a deep breathe, walked inside, grabbed his bicycle and wheeled it out side. "Well that was weird…" Mistake said.

Later Koko arrived at the Diner, but before he went inside he tried to think of a way to carry in the item without it being noticed. "Hello sir, what may I get you?" Maryweather asked. "I'ph woof likegh aph Phamburgher." "I'm sorry, what?" "**Pham**burgher." "Excuse me?" Koko gives in trying to speak and grabs the menu in front of him and points out the word, "Hamburger". "Oh, **Hamburger**, would you like French Fries or Onion Skins with that sir?" "Phries." "Coming rite up." Maryweather than drops the order off with Dandy and walks on over to another customer.

"Now's my chance" Koko thinks to him self. He than spits out the item onto his hand, pulls something with it, and tosses it into the kitchen. Suddenly Dandy hears a sort of hissing sound and starts to looks around. Subsequently, a presumptuous foul order began to crop up, causing Dandy to get into a coughing fit. Trying to get out of the kitchen, Dandy accidentally knocks the fire extinguisher off its spot and the canister lands hard onto the floor. Thereby breaking it and sending it rocketing all over the kitchen and than straight into an open oven and dispels the left over contents. Dandy bursts through the door leading into the main part of the Diner coughing and wheezing.

Panic had already struck everyone else inside, "Now that's one heck of a stink bomb…" Dandy says to himself. Maryweather runs to Dandy's side, puts his arm over her shoulder and carries him outside. Outside parked about the road were the fire fighters and cops. "What happened here, who's responsible for all this?" One of the policemen's asked Maryweather and Dandy who were sitting down at curb in front of the stink struck Diner. "Don't know" Maryweather said. "I think I have an idea who…" Dandy said. "**Him**. He did** it" **Shouted a voice not but a few feet away. This had to be the most bizarre guy, anyone in general has ever seen. But all Dandy, Maryweather and the policeman really noticed was an old tooth brush stuck in the nimrods bushy red hair. "That orange cat over there, I saw him throw that thing into the kitchen." He continued.

"Bother…" During the panic, Koko had one heck of time trying to get out of the Diner and even worse time trying to get on his bike in the scuffle. Hastily, the officers nabbed Koko and cuffed him. At this instant something just occurred to Maryweather. "Gross **Dandy! **You **stink!" **Maryweather said abruptly."Yeah you really **stink, **Dandy! **Oh**, and you **smell bad **too!" Koko says as he is being shoved into the police car. "**KRUNCH**, **CRUMBLE**, **SMASH!**" Down the street, the laundry mat had caved in. Everything there was leveled to the ground, all that remained standing was the washers and dryers. As soon as the dust finally settled, one the dryer doors popped opened and stepping out was a figure barely visible by this distance from the Diner. The figure stumbled a bit among the rubble, dazed and confused. "I was wondering when that was going to happen." Dandy said. The figure fainted on the spot a moment later.

A couple days passed by, the Diner is currently undergoing maintenance and will be for at the very least, two weeks. Which is very good news for a certain two of the establishment's employees, only except this didn't mean much for Dandy. "This was a pretty good idea Dandy. Vacationing here on the roof of the apartment building of all places." Maryweather shouted. "Yeah, it's the only thing I could come up with on such short notice." Dandy shouted back. "I should have tried this a long time ago. But why do you think Mistake had all these fans?" Maryweather shouted. "I think he used them on his toy boats for his bath tub." Dandy replied shouting. All these fans Dandy was using were to keep his recently acquired foul musk away from Maryweather's direction.

And so I guess in the end, Dandy received a sort of win lose conclusion. Oh yeah he got to go on a sort of vacation but as apparent as it is, he's not enjoying it as much as originally intended. Though he is with Maryweather, but the two aren't exactly an item. So was there a moral to this story, or was it nothing but a bunch of stupid malarkey? Well-"Oh for the love of George Lucas, just end the Fan-Fic already!" Dandy shouted. "How did you know this was a Fan-Fic?" "Because I actually have a job!" "Oh…yeah that made it pretty obvious didn't it?" "Well that's all there is, and nothing more. Good day or whatever."

**THE END**


End file.
